There are currently two main technologies using coded information to track parcels. First, Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) is a new technology that is being adopted by many companies, both shippers and receivers. Currently RFID tags on consumer products usually look like a square or rectangular sticker with a Universal Product Code (UPC) symbol on one side and a coiled wire on the other side. The coiled wire is an antenna that receives radiated power from a scanner, and it uses the power to operate a small chip on the tag. When powered, the chip outputs data written thereon, and the data is transmitted in a radio signal using the antenna. RFID tags simply output a data string (e.g., a unique string of numbers) stored therein when excited by a scanner, and any RFID scanner can usually read the numbers stored to a given tag (although the particular numbers may make sense only to a specific tracking application). Accordingly, the numbers on a RFID tag are nearly universally readable.
The second kind of technology used to track parcels is the barcode, which has been used extensively for decades now. Generally, a barcode is a printed pattern that can be scanned with an optical scanner. The pattern of a barcode represents information, as defined by a particular barcode application. For the most part, a barcode scanner from one application cannot read a barcode from another application because different applications typically use different barcode standards.
Currently, shipping companies use either or both technologies to track the parcels from pick-up to delivery. Upon delivery and opening of the parcels, a recipient uses its own tracking system to inventory the goods in the parcels. In other words, tracking of the parcel ends at the dock of the recipient, and tracking of the goods begins at the dock. Despite the widespread use of both technologies to track parcels, there is no system currently available to indicate to a recipient on the parcel the receipt of the goods therein.